Hydrofluoric Acid
'''Hydrofluoric Acid '''is the second episode of Barking Bad. Synopsis Teaser The end scene from the previous episode plays again, when Dudley crashes Jesse's motorhome into a pit in the middle of the desert. After the fire trucks drive by, a group of chihuahuas assist Dudley in taking the motorhome out of the pit. He tows the RV out of the pit and back onto the main road, and Dudley thanks them for the service. In the back of the RV, Jesse wakes up and wonders why he's wearing a gas mask. Dudley tells him what happened and they argue over what they should do with Krazy-9's body, still unconscious in the back, along with Emilio Terrier. They agree to tie them to a pole in Jesse's basement, and they drive back to Petropolis. Main Episode Dudley wakes up in the middle of his garage in his underwear. He gets dressed and quickly rushes to breakfast with the rest of his family. In the middle of breakfast, he receives a call from Jesse, saying that he needs to do something about Krazy-9's unconscious body before he wakes up, or his family discovers the body. Dudley says he'll think of a solution and quickly hangs up before his family is suspicious. At Jesse's house, both Emilio and Krazy-9 is seen in the basement, but Jesse forgot to tie them to the pole. At the University of Petropolis, Dudley is seen teaching his students about the effects of hydrofluoric acid. After the lesson, he takes a tub of hydrofluoric acid back home. Meanwhile, Krazy-9 wakes up and escapes Jesse's house. Jesse doesn't realize the Krazy-9 is missing until he ears a honking noise outside. To his surprise, Krazy-9 is high on the meth he and Dudley made the other day. K9 is in the middle of the street, yelling racial slurs and is causing a minor traffic jam in the street. Jesse yells at him and runs after him. Krazy-9, recognizing the voice, attempts to run away from Jesse but runs into a brick wall, knocking him unconscious again. Jesse takes his body back to his basement and ties him up. Emilio is still unconscious in the basement. Back at the White household, Dudley's wife, Skyler White, notices that the call Dudley received during breakfast was from a man named Jesse Puppy. She looks up Jesse Puppy on KennelBook, and finds out that he's a drug dealer. Skyler believes that Jesse is selling marijuana to Dudley, and attempts to hunt him down. Dudley and Jesse meet up at the basement of Jesse's home. They decide what to do with Krazy-9 and Emilio, and Dudley decides to use the hydrofluoric acid from school to dispose of K9's body, leaving zero evidence behind. However, Dudley tells Jesse that they need a plastic bin to dispose of Krazy-9's body. If they don't use the hydrofluoric acid in a bin, the acid will melt through the floor of the home. Jesse ignores everything Dudley says, except the part about getting a plastic bin. They flip coins to see who has to buy the bin, and Jesse is chosen to buy it. Dudley realizes that he only has enough acid to kill Emilio, so Krazy-9 will have to be taken care of in some other way. At Big Buy, Jesse finds a few plastic bins, but they aren't large enough for Emilio's body. He decides to get rid of Emilio's body in his upstairs bathtub instead. When Jesse arrives home, he finds Skyler in his driveway. She tells him to back off of her husband, and smacks him with her purse. She then goes on to say that Dudley's brother is a DEA agent, and if he is caught talking to Dudley again, he will be arrested. Jesse ignores her and goes upstairs with Emilio's body. Skyler goes home and she and Walt go to the hospital for her sonogram. She learns that she will be getting a boy. In Jesse's bathroom, he is seen wearing a gas mask as he pours Walt's hydrofluoric acid all over Emilio's body in a bathtub. An hour later, Dudley arrives at Jesse's home to check on Krazy-9 and Emilio. Krazy-9 is still in the basement. Jesse welcomes Dudley and Dudley asks him what he did with Emilio's body. All of sudden, the ceiling above them collapses and Emilio's bloody body can be seen along with the hydrofluoric acid and the remains of the bathtub. Dudley informs Jesse a second time that the acid will melt through anything, and asks Jesse what happened to the plastic bin. Jesse shrugs. Back in the desert where the face off between Dudley and Krazy-9 happened, Dudley's gas mask can be seen on the ground. A young chihuahua girl and her brother are playing in the desert, and the girl plays with Dudley's gas mask.